


Before The Darkness Comes

by Ethuil94VM



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Protective Thranduil, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethuil94VM/pseuds/Ethuil94VM
Summary: Last thing you see on the battelfield before you die is Thranduil.





	Before The Darkness Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Brace your selves...sad times coming! And excuse any spelling mistakes,english is not my first language.

Everything is slowing down...every battle cry, every sword clashing with that of an enemy's, every horse pace...  
Nothing and no one can prepare you for the pain of a blade. The feel of life slipping through your fingers. It is true then,that your life passes before your eyes when the time comes.  
The battle field was full of dead bodies from both sides.The stench of rotten orc flesh and the smoke from fires filled the air and hid the sun from view.

After five hours on the front lines and just when i thought it was over. We have won. The ugly face of death,in my case in the form of an Orc,came to claim my soul.   
In the few seconds i let my self worry for another, my king, my love, an orc assumed dead sneaked behind me and pierced his sword in my back.  
A surprised and painful cry escaped my lips while the voice of Thranduil from far away shouted my name... i didnt get to see it fall by an arrow moments after. Legolas was to my left before. He must have been the one to kill it.. but the damage is done/He was too late. The only thing i could hear was the blood flow in my ears.. and the short breaths i took, each more precious than the last.  
I fell to my knees, my world spinning more and more. Falling backwards i expected to meet the ground but a set of strong hands caught me.  
"No,No,No,No y/n! Stay with me you have to stay with me my love"  
It was Thranduil. I could hear the sadness in his voice,Crying out for help from anyone!  
I could barely see his face. His golden hair somewhat intact fell over his angelic features,held in place by his elven crown.Even after a battle he was flawless. Oh how i loved stroking his hair in the morning.Those rare moments before he woke up for a meeting or a hunt, when he was at his most vulnerable.  
Those are the moments i want to remember before i go.  
"It's ok my love,we will meet again." I said and with my last strength picked up my hand to stroke his cheek.  
"You cant leave me you promised."  
"And i'll keep my promise,as always. I will be by your side ,in here." I placed my palm over his heart.   
"I love you y/n."He smiled at me with teary eyes.  
I was grateful for that last gift. His smile which was so rare.   
As the darkness came and the pain stopped i wished with all my might that he'll be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever attempt at anything  
> Let me know what you think


End file.
